Prince Pretty And His Princess
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: Tyler Breeze is the ladies man of NXT, while Bayley is the cute, innocent sweetheart with a massive crush on the man known as Prince Pretty. Will love bloom between them? Tyler/Bayley!


_A/N: Hey guys White here with yet another new story. This one stars Tyler Breeze and Bayley of NXT, hope you guys enjoy it all!_

Tyler Breeze was looking and feeling like a million bucks. He just won a match against Colin Cassidy, moved one step closer to the NXT Championship, and was feeling damn good about it. He grabbed his cellphone and checked his face once he was backstage before taking a post-match selfie with a cool smirk, a sign of pride in himself.

Prince Pretty as he called himself was drawn out of his self-reverie when he heard a familiar bubbly and excitable voice. They appeared to be...singing?

Tyler lowered his phone and followed the cheerful singing voice a bit further down the hall and discovered that it belonged to none other than Bayley. He had an impressed smirk on his handsome face, not expecting the perkiest Diva on NXT to have such a good singing voice.

"Is it my eyes? When you look at me, they are so gorgeous, they'll set you free. Could it be my walk or just my stare that makes you freeze when I appear? Super good-looking, every hair in place, everyone loves this gorgeous face! You can't deny my Beauty Shot, I'm everything that you are not!" Bayley sang cheerfully.

"Nice song." Tyler smiled from down the hall, walking closer to her. Bayley had a good singing voice and a good taste in music.

Bayley jumped, turning around as she blushed. "Tyler! Hi!" She squealed happily.

"Hey." Tyler smiled lightly at her. While he was never the type to gush with attraction at a girl he knew a hot girl when he saw one and Bayley was definitely hot. He'd been checking her out for a few weeks too but he's been so busy as of late. "There's nothing like a cute girl who has a good taste in music."

"I love your theme song. You have a beautiful singing voice..." Bayley replied shyly.

"I know. It's one of the many gifts I have, why should I keep it to myself when I can have others hear it." Tyler smiled, stopping right in front of her. "And did I mention you look great tonight, Bayley."

Bayley smiled bashfully, turning her head shyly.

Tyler cupped her chin in his thumb and forefinger and turned it slowly so she could look him in his eyes. "It's true. You look great tonight and I like what I see."

Bayley sighed dreamily, gazing into Tyler's eyes.

Tyler smiled softly at Bayley. She looked so cute, so innocent, and there was no doubt that she was a fan of his. Because of this Tyler decided to treat the brunette beauty to the feeling of his soft lips. He slowly pressed them against hers, teasing her with contact before breaking away slowly.

Bayley whined in adorable protest.

"You want more, Bayley?" Tyler asked softly, his lips inches away from hers. He liked knowing that he could make the innocent, sweet, Bayley want him.

"Yes...Prince Pretty." Bayley giggled innocently.

Tyler smiled. He couldn't say no to such a cute girl. He gave Bayley a soft kiss on her lips, just what she wanted.

Bayley giggled childishly. Her heart was fluttering, but she loved it.

Very few things in life made Tyler feel better than kissing a sexy girl and the way he felt about Bayley was a testament to that. Her lips were so soft and full and the kiss was full of innocent desire and he loved it.

"Hey Tyler?" Bayley asked softly.

"Yes Bayley?" He replied with equal softness.

"What do you think of me?" She asked.

"Well I think you're hot with smooth skin, soft hair, and a great body. But those aren't the only things I think of you as." Tyler said. Appearances did matter to him but they weren't the only thing.

"What else?" She cooed.

"You're the sweetest, nicest girl on the roster. You wouldn't hurt a fly." Tyler smiled as he continued. "You're a sweet girl to back up your hot body and I like it."

Bayley giggled, playing with her trademark headband in shyness.

"C'mon. Lets spend some time together in my locker room." Tyler smiled, wrapping an arm around Bayley's waist.

"Sure Ty, I'd love to. Maybe we can take pics together?" She suggested innocently.

"Of course." Tyler nodded happily. He liked Bayley and was willing to take a selfie with her. He always kept his cellphone handy. "We can take one now if you like." He suggested.

"Sure!" Bayley giggled happily.

Tyler took out his phone, activated the camera feature, and held it just so he and Bayley could be in the shot before taking the picture with a smile on his face.

"You know Tyler, your so sweet to me, I have no idea why the NXT fans don't like you." Bayley answered sweetly.

"The just don't know real talent when they see it I suppose." Tyler shrugged. "But I'm glad that you do." He smiled.

"You're an amazing wrestler Ty-Ty. I wish I was as good as you." Bayley giggled innocently.

"You're an amazing wrestler yourself, the fact that you haven't fought Charlotte for the NXT Women's Championship yet is a shame." Tyler said with a compliment of his own.

"You think I'm good enough?" Bayley asked modestly.

"I do, I really do." Tyler nodded, smiling. "You're one of the most underrated stars here." He added sweetly.

Bayley blushed, smiling cutely. She was so in love with Tyler Breeze.

"It's true, you have a lot of talent to back up your beauty." Tyler smiled at her.

"But Char has the title." Bayley innocently countered.

"So?" Tyler said, not impressed with Bayley's counter. "I know you're good enough to beat her in a match." He grinned confidently.

"Really?" Bayley cooed.

"Yes really." Tyler smiled back at her.

Bayley smiled, kissing him gently, showing her extreme innocence.

Tyler returned the soft kiss, he loved how innocent and sweet Bayley was.

"Oh Tyler...your so dreamy.." Bayley giggled.

"Of course I am, and I all yours, Bayley." Tyler smiled.

"Part man, but all model." Bayley teased, giggling.

"You must really like my theme huh?" Tyler chuckled, noticing that she referenced his theme again.

"It's incredibly catchy. I love it." Bayley cooed.

"Well don't worry. Now that you're with me you'll be hearing it all you want." Tyler cooed in return.

"With you?" She asked innocently.

"Yes, with me." Tyler smiled, lovingly holding Bayley's hand. "Come on. Lets enjoy the show from my room." He purred.

"I'd be honored Ty-Ty." Bayley giggled, taking Tyler's hand.

Tyler walked down the hallway with Bayley's hand in his. They were ready to start their first night as boyfriend and girlfriend, their first night together.

To be continued...


End file.
